There is an urgent need for groups homes that provide effective care for seriously mentally ill (SMI) persons. Staff persons are a critical component of care in group homes. Research examining group home staff is in its infancy, but the extant litera-ture suggests that group home staff attitudes are significantly associated with the outcomes of SMI persons. Although we know that staff attitudes are associated with SMI outcomes, we do not yet know what accounts for the variation in staff's attitudes toward the SMI persons for whom they care. The goal of the study is to test the hypotheses that staff attitudes are influenced by: (1) staff's perceived burden of care; (2) staff's perceptions of the control that group home residents have over their behaviors; (3) staff's personality, specifically their nurturance and dominance; (4) group home residents' positive and nega-tive symptoms; and (5) group home residents' problematic behaviors. This study will also test the hypotheses that staff outcomes, such as job satisfaction and tenure, are influenced by the same factors that influence staff attitudes. These hypotheses will be tested using information gathered from approximately 50 group home staff and 50 group home residents who work or live in 10 group homes. Staff will complete interviews and questionnaires at two time points that are three months apart. Information about residents will be collected at the same time points. By elucidating the factors which influence staff attitudes, this study will improve our ability to select and train staff who provide effective care and services in group homes, thereby improving outcomes for SMI persons.